Problem: Jessica was assigned problems 33 through 57 for homework tonight. If Jessica did all of the problems she was assigned, how many problems did she do?
Instead of counting problems 33 through 57, we can subtract 32 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 25. We see that Jessica did 25 problems. Notice that she did 25 and not 24 problems.